Hemorrhoids, and varicose veins, create perianal discomfort in a large population of people. Discomfort is caused by numerous issues associated with the varicosities, such as, swelling, prolapse of sensitive anal tissue, drying of prolapsed tissue, localized trauma, chafing of external hemorrhoids, sensitive prolapsed internal hemorrhoids, thrombosis, or a persistent bleeding/healing cycle. Pressures and rubbing in these areas can cause a feeling of discomfort, as well as cause trauma which can exacerbate conditions, delays recovery and activate nerve cells that indicate pain and injury.
Traditional approaches to hemorrhoid relief have included flat medicated pads, suppositories, and/or topical ointments. None of these products addresses the anatomical reasons for hemorrhoid discomfort. Hemorrhoidal sitting alters the anatomy of the anal area, and can worsen hemorrhoid symptoms by exacerbating prolapse of internal and external hemorrhoids. When a patient or user exhibiting the symptoms of hemorrhoids takes as sitting position, venous pressures increase, which can cause or exacerbate hemorrhoids.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pad for the relief of discomfort associated with hemorrhoids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide external application of a spacer for the relief of pressure associated with swollen varicose anal veins.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide perianal treatment post-operative or post-trauma.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a pad for application of therapeutic medications perianally.
It is another object of the present invention to selectively apply pressure to perianal issue.